The present invention relates generally to a pulse detonation system for a gas turbine engine and, in particular, to a pulse detonation system which is able to replace the core of a gas turbine engine without use of an externally actuated valve system.
It is well known that typical gas turbine engines are based on the Brayton Cycle, where air is compressed adiabatically, heat is added at constant pressure, the resulting hot gas is expanded in a turbine, and heat is rejected at constant pressure. The energy above that required to drive the compression system is then available for propulsion or other work. Such gas turbine engines generally rely upon deflagrative combustion to burn a fuel/air mixture and produce combustion gas products which travel at relatively slow rates and constant pressure within a combustion chamber. While engines based on the Brayton Cycle have reached a high level of thermodynamic efficiency by steady improvements in component efficiencies and increases in pressure ratio and peak temperature, further improvements are becoming increasingly costly to obtain.
Accordingly, improvements in engine efficiency have been obtained by operating the engine so that the combustion occurs as a detonation in either a continuous or pulsed mode. Most pulse detonation devices employ detonation tubes that are fed with a fuel/air mixture that is subsequently ignited. A combustion pressure wave is then produced, which transitions into a detonation wave (i.e., a fast moving shock wave closely coupled to the reaction zone). The products of combustion follow the detonation wave and are propagated at the speed of sound relative to the detonation wave while simultaneously providing a significant pressure rise. Such combustion products then exit through a nozzle to produce thrust. Examples of a pulse detonation engine are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,758 to Bussing and U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,550 to Bussing et al.
Simple pulse detonation engines have no moving parts with the exception of various forms of externally actuated valves. Such valves are used to control the duration of the fuel/air introduction and to prevent backflow of combustion products during the detonation process. An example of a rotary valve utilized for pulse detonation engines is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,462 to Meholic. While such pulse detonation configurations have advanced the state of the art, the valves and associated actuators are subjected to very high temperatures and pressures. This not only presents a reliability problem, but can also have a detrimental effect on the turbomachinery of the engine.
Accordingly, it would be desirable for a pulse detonation system to be developed for a gas turbine engine which is able to operate the engine without the need for a separate valve. Further, it would be desirable for such pulse detonation system to be adaptable to a gas turbine engine for both aeronautical and industrial applications so as to eliminate the core (i.e., a high pressure compressor, combustor, and high pressure turbine). It is also desirable that the pulse detonation system not cause stall or surge in the compression system supplying compressed air thereto.